The invention is directed to an apparatus for hanging in a clothing closet or standing alone that is suitable for displaying and storing clothing accessories for easy selection and removal therefrom.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and organizing clothing accessories. More particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and organizing clothing in the form of a hanger construction that may be economically manufactured as a multi-layered structure of polymeric materials. The apparatus of the invention is suitable for the storage, organization and display of clothing accessories, including but not limited to, belts, scarves, gloves, ties, stockings, socks, handkerchiefs, jewelry and the like.
Numerous prior art patents have dealt with the display of clothing accessory articles, but none have been particularly concerned with easy placement and removal of accessory articles. Many of the prior art references provide for easy placement of clothing accessories, while others provide easy removal thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,259, issued Jun. 23, 1964, to Sitt discloses a device for displaying ornamental articles. The display device can be characterized as a conventional hanger, suitable for hanging clothing garments from a closet bar, having a plurality of vertically positioned posts attached to the inclining segments of the hanger. Articles such as jewelry and clothing accessories can be draped over the vertical rods for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,784, issued Jan. 30, 1979, to Knoel discloses a hanger for holding scarves and other suspendable fabric products therefrom. The hanger can be characterized as a wire or rod-like structure having a hook for hanging the apparatus from a closet clothing bar or the like and several rows of closely, configured, vertical-positioned rings of various diameter incorporated into the wire. The position and weight of the rings below the hook maintains the hanger in an essentially vertical plane on the clothing bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,838, issued Dec. 1, 1987, to Campbell discloses a multiple purpose hanger for hanging clothing articles and the like from a hanger bar of a clothes closet. The hanger can be characterized as having a swivel hook for placement over a hanger bar, and an elongated vertically extending article hanging means attached to the swivel hook. The hanging means can be further characterized as a series of vertically aligned, oppositely facing hooks, wherein every other hook faces the same direction. The hooks are upwardly facing so that clothing articles fitted directly thereover are prevented from accidental displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,088, issued Oct. 18, 1988, to Miller, discloses a garment carrier suitable for holding scarves, mufflers, gloves, and the like. The carrier can be characterized as a conventional hanger adapted to be hung from a closet bar having attached thereto two sets of vertically, spaced rings of various diameter attached to one another, the sets of ring being closely positioned on the interior portion of the horizontal bar of the hanger. On either end of the horizontal bar, flanking the ring sets, is a series of vertically, spaced clamps attached to one another. The rings and clamps provide means for holding garments on the carrier.
U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 407,564 and 407,565, both issued Apr. 6, 1999, to Wilcox disclose scarf hangers. The ""564 patent can be characterized as having hooking means for suspension from a closet bar with a vertically positioned, cylindrical rod attached thereto. The cylindrical rod has a plurality of equal diameter rings aligned in a horizontal plane and equally spaced around the rod. The ""565 patent can be characterized as a conventional hanger, suitable for suspension from a closet bar, having a plurality of equal diameter rings attached on either side of the horizontal-portion of the hanger and equally spaced in the horizontal plane thereof.
The prior art accessory hangers can be characterized as providing either ring or clamping means for organizing clothing accessories. While the ring means provide for easy storage and removal, accessories are loosely secured to the ring and a slight movement or touching of the accessory may cause dislodging from the ring. The clamping means, accessory hanger provides a more secure attachment for clothing accessories, however, clamping means are often difficult to operate. The spring action or resistance of the clamp to open can make it difficult to remove accessories therefrom and can leave impressions of the clamp in the article. Sometimes the accessory can be damaged by ripping or tearing if the clamp is not fully disengaged prior to removal of the accessory therefrom.
The present invention provides a clothing accessory, hanging apparatus suitable for hanging from a closet bar or placing on a stand, wherein the accessories are easily stored and removed therefrom. The apparatus of the invention is suitable for organizing, storing and displaying clothing accessories for quick access. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description and drawings that follow.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus suitable for organizing, storing, displaying, and removing clothing accessories, comprising:
a) a multi-layer, laminated structure, comprising:
i. a first rigid, solid layer having top and bottom sides and a plurality of apertures therethrough, wherein the apertures are perpendicular to the plane of the solid layer;
ii. a resilient, pliable layer having a plurality of slits there through, wherein the slits are perpendicular to the plane of the pliable layer; and
iii. a second rigid, solid layer having top and bottom sides and a plurality of apertures there through, wherein the apertures are perpendicular to the plane of the solid layer;
wherein the plurality of apertures of the first and second, solid layers are of similar diameter and align with one another, wherein the slits of the pliable layer align with the apertures of the solid layers, wherein the solid layers abut either side of the pliable layer to form the multi-layer, laminated structure, and wherein the apertures and slits cooperate to form a plurality of garment holder channels suitable for organizing, storing and displaying clothing accessories;
b) hanging means attached to the top side of the laminated structure suitable for removable attaching the structure to a display means, i.e. closet bar; and
c) a plurality of hooking means attached to the sides of the laminated structure, wherein the hooking means are suitable for removably attaching clothing accessories, e.g. belts, ties, sashes, etc. thereto.